


Pieces

by Darkraider



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Flash Fic, Maybe depression?, Other, Poetic, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues, flash poem, i'm upset, to be precise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkraider/pseuds/Darkraider





	Pieces

You do not understand what you have done  
You do not understand how much it hurts  
You say you do and try to 'sympathize'  
But it is only a means to your end

Every piece was worth to a worthless being  
Every piece was happiness to a sad being  
And now that they are gone  
So is my worth  
And what little happiness I had

You say it is not a punishment  
You're right  
It is so much worse  
It is all of my progress gone  
It is all of my little self esteem and worth gone  
My little pieces of happiness  
Are now gone  
Forever


End file.
